An Elfin Tale
by Shib
Summary: Kind of mushy.... Karina is portrayed as my friend.... I do not own LOTR... That's J.R.R. Tolkien ... smacks you in the head


Chapter 1: The Festival   
  
Karina couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of the Archery Festival Training. She was going to meet all of her enemies. All of her family was counting on her. Outside her room she heard her sister Celestia sneaking out again. She was probably going to meet what she called "the elf of her dreams." Karina didn't think she'd be acting like that any time soon, but little did she know.   
  
~***~  
  
Sometime between late night and early morning Karina fell softly asleep, the light of the moon shining on her pale face. She got up early the next morning as she always did, and went out to the barn to practice. Suddenly Celestia came to the door. "Father wants you," she said in her usual dreary voice, "He says you need to get ready." Karina picked up her favorite arrows engraved with ancient elfin runes and rushed back to the house. She went into the kitchen and found her father with his long gray beard sitting at the wooden table eating his breakfast. He looked up and told her to sit down. Karina pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Her father stroked her fine brown hair and said, "Karina, I have something very important to tell you that you must know. When you are out there today and the day of the Archery Competition, you must remember: EVERYONE is your enemy. Make no friends or mistakes, my daughter, for it is your time to shine. It is time that everyone appreciates the skill of my lovely daughter." Karina looked down and silence filled the room with his ending. Finally, Karina softy said, "Yes father, yes."  
  
~***~  
  
Karina returned to her room and put on her best archery outfit. It was a lovely forest green strapless shirt with a dark green skirt a bit higher than the knees. She also wore her favorite green knee-high socks and brown moccasins. She put her hair in a long braid and then wrapped it in a bun. She also stole one of Celestia's many eyeshadows and applied it lightly. She looked simply wonderful and was sure to impress any instructor. Very happy with herself, she headed to the archery range.  
  
~***~  
  
She arrived at the archery range around noontime. Only a few people were there, which made her happy because she thought that it gave the impression that she was very punctual. Eventually everyone arrived. One of the instructors who was a tall thin man with spectacles and a blonde beard introduced himself. "Hello, hello my students! I am Mr. Galfadin and I will be instructing you in archery today. Now lets see what you've all got. You there! With the blonde hair. What is your name?" "My name is Legolas," he replied. "Well then Legolas! Let's see your stuff!" Legolas stepped up and shot an arrow, clear into the middle. "My goodness, Legolas! Well done!" praised Mr. Galfadin. "How about you then, the girl with the lovely green outfit!" Karina stepped up and slowly drew an arrow. She heard her heartbeat getting faster. She aimed, and a drop of sweat fell from her forehead. Just then she let go, and her arrow flew into Legolas' arrow, right down the middle and split it in half. "Well then, I see we have two experts in this class!"  
  
~***~  
  
Karina spent the rest of the class a bit concededly. But the interesting part was at the end of the class. Legolas came up to her. "You were amazing Karina! You must teach me! Do you think you could?" Legolas went on with the compliments until Karina turned bright red. "Sure," she replied, "You can come over tomorrow." She left the range that day feeling something that she had never felt before.  
  
~***~  
  
From then on Legolas and Karina secretly practiced together and became very close. Then came the eve of the competition. Karina was quite tense yet excited. But the competition was not the only thing on her mind. That night she went out to the garden and started picking flowers, dancing and singing softly. Then, when she twirled around she was startled to see Celestia there and she fell down. "Alright. Who is it?" said Celestia in that oh-so-plain voice of hers. "What ever do you mean?" said Karina in her dreamy singsong voice. "I know you have feelings for someone Karina. I've seen all of the symptoms. I just have on warning for you: BE CAREFUL!"  
  
~***~  
  
The next day at the competition Karina aced the first three rounds. The final round was the only one with Legolas. When he went, his arrow flew right into the middle. Now it was her turn. Her family was cheering her on. On her shot, she missed. Not just the center, but the whole target. Everyone cheered for Legolas. Celestia, knowing that her sister let him win, quietly shook her head.  
  
~***~  
  
When Karina returned home, her father was outraged. "I know you could have done better!" he yelled, "You let that boy win! You are such a fool! I told you not to make any friends, but you disobeyed me! Why, Karina? Why?!?" Karina with tears in her eyes ran to her room and slammed the door. "I hate you!" she screamed.  
  
~***~  
  
The next day Karina woke up to the sound of her sister crying. She tiptoed into the room and found her sister crying over her father's dead body and she screamed. She ran out of the house and didn't stop running until she fainted.  
  
~***~  
  
Legolas had been searching for Karina for almost three days. He had heard of the awful news from Celestia and was determind to find Karina. He was currently hiking up a mountain calling her name. Then, suddenly, a storm brewed up. He ran through the pouring rain and lighting for three hours until he found a cave. He ran into the cave, and after a while heard soft weeping. He searched the cave and there she was. Karina.  
  
~***~  
  
"Karina!" he shouted, and ran over to her. Her clothes were torn and she was crying her eyes out. "Legolas?" "Shh," said Legolas, "You need to rest." Karina curled up in his arms and there was a long silence. "Karina," said Legolas, "I have to tell you something. You see, well, ever since I met you, I just, I, I mean, I…" Karina put her hands to his lips. She took his hand in hers, and brought her lips up to his. His lips were soft and sweet, just as she had imagined. They shared a long passionate kiss, and the silvery moon beamed down on them. Eventually, they reluctantly pulled apart, and Karina whispered in his ear, "Me too."  
  
~***~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Heyz everyone, hope you liked my fanfic! My friend Liz is portrayed as Karina…. Haha… Liz…. You crack me up. Anyways, review me. Even if its criticism. I mean, disses are better than nothin!  
  
Also, forgive me.... the html is not working! **screams head off** sorry about that peepz!  
  
x_0 ahhhhhh! my eye! MY EYE!  
  
-Hoshi Dao- 


End file.
